Sono Toki Made no Koi ni Naru
by Tisa's Flower
Summary: Sekuel Bad Day Akazukin./ "Luka akan sembuh dengan mudah, tetapi bekasnya mungkin tak akan pernah bisa hilang. Meski aku telah memaafkanmu, bukan berarti kita bisa terus bersama, Akashi-kun."/ABO Universe, mpreg. AkaKuro.


Title: Sono Toki Made no Koi ni Naru

Author: Tisa's Flower

Kuroko no Basket ⓒ Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre: Romance, fluff, family, school life, slice of life, hurt/comfort (jangan ketipu sama genre-genrenya ya, biasanya Tisa suka kasih sesuatu yang berbeda di tengah cerita :D)

Rating: T-T++

**Warnings**: Yaoi, A/B/O universe, mpreg, banyak typo, OOC, dll

A/N: Sekuel dari Bad Day Akazukin, tapi nggak baca prekuelnya juga nggak masalah. Di sini Kuroko dan GOM minus Akashi merupakan teman SMA 1 angkatan dan Akashi baru pindah ke Teikou. Gara-gara manga Kimi wa Amai Amai, Tisa gak tahan buat gak bikin ff fluff一yang gampang, karena Tisa orangnya males buat mikir XD. Walau alakadarnya, semoga nggak ada yang muntah setelah baca X3

Teruntuk yang kemarin minta sekuel dan untuk semua AkaKuro shipper. Selamat menikmati!

. . .

"Aku... tidak kuat lagi..."

Sebelah tangan pucat terjulur payah, berusaha menggapai gagang pintu lebar gym Teikou yang tertutup. Sebelum sempat menyentuhnya, tangan itu kembali luruh, beralih memegangi kedua lutut yang gemetar dan goyah.

Kuroko Tetsuya nyaris tak bisa menyangka hanya dengan berlari 500 meter dari gedung kelasnya di lantai 2 hingga mencapai pelataran gym di lantai dasar, sudah bisa menghabiskan 90 persen tenaga yang sengaja dihimpunnya sedari pagi untuk berlatih basket. Kalau begini sia-sia saja ia duduk diam di pojokan perpustakaan sepanjang waktu istirahat, mengabaikan perut dan 'isinya' yang minta diberi makan. Percuma, toh nanti juga terbuang sia-sia.

Merasa curiga dengan jendela gym yang juga tertutup rapat, Kuroko menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, mengelap sedikit cucuran peluh yang menggantung di ujung poni dan mencoba mengintip melalui celah lubang kunci. Sejauh ini, tidak ada sejarahnya pintu gym akan ditutup rapat jika sedang diadakan latihan rutin. Lain halnya jika para pemain inti atau pemain _first string_ sedang mengadakan pertemuan pribadi yang rahasia.

Tanpa pikir panjang kepala biru itu mendekat pada lubang kunci. Dilihatnya lima orang pemuda dengan warna rambut berbeda duduk melingkar di tengah lapangan dengan raut masing-masing menggambarkan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak, tetapi Kuroko yakin bahwa sedang ada hal tidak mengenakkan yang sedang dibicarakan. Pemilik iris bulat itu menjauh, merasa sedang berada di situasi yang tidak seharusnya. Ia bukan anggota _first string_, jadi apa yang dilihatnya barusan merupakan tanda tersirat bahwa latihan rutin untuk hari ini diliburkan.

Sembari menahan raut kekecewaan agar tetap tersembunyi rapi di balik mimik hambarnya, Kuroko menghela nafas panjang beberapa kali. Sebentar ditatapnya jersey Teikou bernomor 15 yang tengah dipakainya sambil sedikit melamun. Jersey itu didapatkannya sebulan yang lalu dari Nijimura, ketika ia mulai putus asa dan ingin berhenti bermain basket karena suatu hal. Tetapi kata-kata kapten tim basket Teikou waktu itu begitu menyentuhnya.

_"Untukmu, karena di mataku kau terlihat mencintai basket lebih dari siapapun."_

Itu memang benar. Kuroko sangat mencintai basket, lebih dari ia mencintai apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Karena saat memainkannya, ia bisa melupakan semua rasa sakit atas setiap memori yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana, Kuroko?"

Entah sedalam apa bocah berperawakan kecil itu menyelami alam bawah sadarnya hingga sama sekali tak mendengar derit pintu gym yang terbuka lebar, menampakkan kapten klub basket Teikou yang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

Dalam jeda sepuluh detik, Kuroko tak bereaksi apapun. Sebelum beberapa saat kemudian ia membuka suara.

"Maaf, _Senpai_. Aku tidak tahu jika latihan diliburkan," ungkapnya stagnan. Nijimura melebarkan sedikit senyumannya.

"Kau tidak tahu alasanku memberimu jersey itu?" tunjuk sang kapten pada kain biru-putih yang dikenakan pemuda yang lebih pendek. Anak itu menggeleng spontan.

"Artinya, kau diterima sebagai anggota _first string_." Nijimura mencoba tidak tergelak mendapati iris biru yang melebar kaku. "Sekarang masuklah, ada beberapa hal yang harus kita diskusikan."

Kuroko menyeret tungkai kakinya yang menjadi berat secara mendadak. Ia tidak tahu lagi apakah muka _trademark_-nya bisa menyesuaikan diri sementara banyak pertanyaan yang bermunculan secara masif di kepalanya. Ia yakin sekali tidak sedang ketiduran di pojok perpustakaan tadi, jadi ini terlalu nyata untuk disebut sebagai mimpi.

"Kurokocchi!" Selain yang berteriak dan diteriaki hanya bisa membuang nafas bosan. _Pitch _Kise Ryouta memang tak pernah bisa dikontrol saat menghadapi Kuroko. Pemuda berambut kuning itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambut sosok lain yang baru bergabung dengan sebuah pelukan. Kencang.

Jersey Kise ditarik kuat ke belakang oleh Aomine Daiki, pemuda berpigmen cokelat dengan surai _navy _yang sepadan dengan penampilannya. Pelukan Kise terlepas, disusul rengekan dan rasa syukur tersembunyi.

"Jangan peluk dia kencang-kencang, bodoh!" balas Aomine ketika Kise mengatainya _'hidoi'_.

Dua pemuda tinggi lain yang masing-masing memiliki rambut ungu dan hijau tak banyak berkomentar. Si ungu yang perawakannya nampak gigantis di usia yang baru menginjak tahun ke-16 itu mengamati Kuroko lekat sementara mulutnya tak henti mengunyah snack jagung. "Kuro-_chin _sepertinya kelelahan? Istirahat saja dulu."

"_Daijoubu_, Murasakibara-_kun_. Terima kasih telah memperhatikanku," respon Kuroko. Mungkin jejak-jejak keringat di badannya tercetak jelas pada jersey sehingga kelihatan sekali bahwa ia kelelahan sehabis berlari-lari.

"Seharusnya kau langsung masuk saja. Rapat terpaksa terhenti karena terinterupsi bau feromon omega yang seperti sedang ingin kawin. Bukannya aku terganggu, _nanodayo_. Tapi yang lain..." Midorima Shintarou, mengalihkan pipi kemerahannya ke arah lain ketika mengajak bicara Kuroko. Si lawan bicara meminta maaf sekali lagi.

"Jangan salahkan Kurokocchi, Midorimacchi. Semua omega yang sedang hamil pasti feromonnya lebih kuat, jadi kau yang harus menahan nafsumu _ssu_!" seru Kise terkikik melihat Midorima yang emosi sambil menahan rasa malu.

"Aku tidak bernafsu pada Kuroko."

"_Hontou_?"

"_Hontou nan dayo_."

Objek yang menjadi bahan perdebatan hanya mampu tersenyum tipis. Ia senang teman-temannya tidak mengubah perlakuan mereka terhadapnya meski mereka tahu ia bermasalah. Kuroko telah mengenal dan menghormati mereka sejak pertama kali ia masuk ke dalam klub. Dan hingga saat ini, Kuroko masih dan tetap akan menghormati mereka selamanya.

Pertengkaran mulut itu dapat diredam oleh satu tepukan Nijimura. Semua mata kini terfokus pada pimpinan mereka. Pemuda tahun kedua itu kembali duduk di posisi semula, _gesture _jarinya menginstruksikan anak buahnya untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Karena kau baru datang Kuroko, ada sedikit kabar baik dan sedikit kabar buruk yang harus kusampaikan padamu."

Atmosfer di sekitar Kuroko berubah tegang. Ia mendapati wajah pucat Kise, Aomine yang membeku, Midorima yang masih membuang muka, serta Murasakibara yang berhenti mengunyah snack-nya.

Pandangan Kuroko menembus tatapan Nijimura yang dibidikkan persis kearahnya.

"Kabar baiknya, kau terpilih menjadi salah satu yang mewakili tim kita pada pertandingan antar distrik yang akan diadakan seminggu lagi," ucap Nijimura sembari menepuk pundaknya. Keempat lainnya memberikan senyuman bangga sebagai penghargaan.

Kuroko tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Ini terlalu mengejutkan dan mendadak. Selama ini ia tak pernah berharap banyak hingga mampu masuk ke dalam _first string _dan dipertandingkan meski hanya dalam kancah daerah. Ia masuk ke dalam tim basket hanya karena ia mencintai basket dan ingin terus bermain. Maka berita tadi seharusnya menjadi sebuah _euphoria_. Apalagi dalam pertandingan antar distrik banyak penghargaan dan hadiah yang bisa diraih. Tahun kemarin, _best newcomer player _bisa mendapatkan hadiah selingan menarik misalnya一

Kuroko melirik rendah pada telapak kakinya yang terbungkus benda lusuh dengan sedikit robek di sisi kanan akibat terkena pecahan kaca saat berlari melewati halaman tadi.

一sepatu basket baru, merk ternama, _limited edition_ yang hanya diproduksi beberapa pasang di seluruh Jepang. Satu yang sangat ia butuhkan. Kuroko ingat ia tidak bisa lagi menabung sesering dulu karena staminanya yang terus terkuras habis tak memungkinkannya untuk mengambil jam kerja sambilan lebih. Ia harus bersabar banyak untuk bisa membeli sepasang sepatu basket yang layak pakai.

"Kemudian berita buruknya..."

Kelopak atas lensa Nijimura merendah. Entah mengapa jantung Kuroko berdegup kuat. Diliriknya teman-teman satu timnya masing-masing yang hanya menunduk. Nihil, ia tidak bisa menerka apapun.

"Kabar buruknya?" ulang Kuroko seraya menelan saliva diam-diam. Bahkan ia belum tahu seburuk apa kadar berita yang akan disampaikan sang pemimpin, tetapi instingnya seakan-akan lebih peka. Sekujur bulu roma di permukaan kulitnya serempak berdiri siaga.

"Kabar buruknya一"

"Tidak akan pernah ada kabar buruk untukmu, Tetsuya."

Lagi-lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Kuroko merasa nyaris mati karena serangan jantung ketika secara dadakan tanpa dinyana sepasang lengan melingkar protektif dari belakang, melilit kencang pada perutnya, membuat sedikit sesak nafas. Tak perlu lagi menduga siapa sosoknya yang suka semena-mena, mengendap diam-diam seperti serigala dan langsung menerkam tanpa memberi aba-aba. Seperti ini.

Tunggu... orang ini datang dari mana? Padahal tak terdengar derap langkahnya masuk maupun tercium selipan feromon kuat seorang alpha yang lewat.

Remaja dengan ekspresi kosong itu mendesis, kemudian mencoba mengoyak tubuh untuk melepaskan diri dari kurungan lelaki berambut merah terang yang hanya menyeringai kecil di belakangnya.

"Tolong lepaskan aku, Akashi-_kun_," pinta Kuroko dingin. Mungkin inilah kabar buruk itu. Segala yang berhubungan tentang Akashi Seijuurou adalah kabar buruk untuknya.

Akashi tak goyah sedikit pun. Ia menyelipkan wajahnya di perpotongan antara pundak dan telinga Kuroko, memperhatikan lekat wajah hambar dengan kilatan mata yang membuatnya terpana. Hidung mancung itu mengendus pori-pori leher sang omega, menemukan wangi terenak yang pernah dihirupnya seumur hidup. Feromon yang membuatnya ingin tetap bergelayut manja pada sang _mate_.

"Baumu enak sekali, Tetsuya." Kuroko bergidik ketika nafas panas Akashi merayap ke seputar kulit lehernya yang sensitif. Ia masih berusaha memberontak, namun tubuhnya mendadak menegang ketika permukaan abdomennya disentuh telapak tangan yang一terpaksa ia akui一sangat hangat dan entah mengapa sangat nyaman untuk dirasakan. "Bagaimana kabar bayi kita hari ini? Dia tidak rewel, kan?"

Sekuat mungkin Kuroko mencoba untuk tidak merespon. Mau bagaimanapun alpha egois itu berusaha menghiburnya, ia tetap berusaha untuk tidak jatuh. Baginya, Akashi Seijuurou adalah manusia arogan yang tidak berperasaan. Bukankah sudah sewajarnya ia bersikap buruk pada orang yang telah memperkosanya itu? Anggaplah timbal balik akibat benih yang sudah ia tanam.

Tubuh kurus dan pucat itu terengah. Kuroko merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya jadi selemah ini. Gerakan sekecil itu membuatnya lemas dan tak berdaya. Ia menatap lantai gym yang berkilau dan kabur一tidak, lantainya tidak kabur. Itu visualnya sendiri. Bayangan lantai menjadi buram dan berlipat-lipat. Kuroko panik. Ia mencoba menarik nafas panjang tapi gagal. Tekanan lengan Akashi pada perut ratanya semakin memperparah keadaan.

"Uhuk..."

Akashi mengangkat sebelah alis ketika ditemukannya sang omega tengah menunduk dan terbatuk pelan. Tubuh anak itu berkeringat dingin. "Tetsuya?"

Midorima yang sedari tadi hanya menonton tiba-tiba berdiri, mendekat pada Kuroko yang lemas dalam dekapan Akashi.

"Akashi, dia hampir pingsan _nanodayo_!" untuk pertama kalinya di hari ini, pemuda berkacamata itu berteriak. Ia memperhatikan mata Kuroko yang sayu dan berusaha kuat untuk tidak menutup.

Dengan rasa panik yang ditutupi, Akashi membalikkan badan Kuroko hingga berhadapan dengannya. Anak itu sudah menutup rapat kedua kelopak matanya. Belahan bibirnya yang pucat sedikit terbuka, gelagapan merengkuh oksigen.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise tidak bisa menahan jeritannya. Ini bukan pertama kali ia mendapati Kuroko dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aomine menahan omeganya untuk tetap tenang.

"Midorima, kau harus melakukan sesuatu!" seru Aomine. Midorima tertegun. Tentu saja ia harus menolong Kuroko, tetapi mengingat tatapan tajam yang dihunuskan padanya oleh Akashi, ia tidak berani macam-macam.

"Akashi, bawa Kuroko ke ruang kesehatan dan serahkan semuanya pada Midorima. Ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan," tutur Nijimura dengan tenang. Akashi memandang Kuroko yang sedang meremas kain di dadanya dengan ekspresi kesakitan. Kemudian kembali ia menatap sang kapten Teikou. "Ini perintahku untukmu, yang pertama dan terakhir. Sebelum kau bebas memerintahku semaumu."

Akashi mengangkat tubuh Kuroko dalam gendongan. Sebelum pergi, heterokromianya berkilat tajam. "Setelah ini aku perlu bicara denganmu."

. . .

Akashi tidak mengenal dekat siapa itu Midorima Shintarou. Bukan hanya karena ia baru berada di sekolah ini kurang dari seminggu, tapi juga karena baginya hal itu bukan sesuatu yang penting. Ia hanya tahu jika Midorima merupakan anak dari seorang dokter ternama di Tokyo. Selebihnya, Akashi tak peduli. Prioritasnya hanyalah Kuroko semata.

Selama lima belas menit awal Akashi masih menperhatikan dari depan pintu bagaimana Midorima, bersama seorang dokter sekolah, memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Kuroko yang seperti kesulitan bernafas. Tabung oksigen dikeluarkan, tensimeter, sebuah suntikan, cairan infus...

Mereka mempersiapkannya dengan cepat seolah-olah mereka sudah hafal betul apa yang harus dilakukan pada Kuroko.

Tanpa berkomentar apa-apa, Akashi kembali menuju gym. Empat orang yang tersisa masih menunggunya tidak sabar.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuya?" tanyanya frontal di depan wajah Nijimura. Yang lebih tua melipat tangannya di depan dada dan membalas tatapan lelaki yang lebih pendek dengan lebih tajam.

"Harusnya aku duluan yang bertanya. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Kuroko? Memperkosa, mencampakkan, dan membiarkannya sendirian menjadi bahan olok-olok? Kau tidak tahu apa saja yang ia hadapi setelah kejadian itu!"

Nada tegas Nijimura membungkam mulut Akashi selama beberapa menit. Tapi bukan Akashi namanya jika ia akan mengalah dengan mudah.

"Kau tahu aku bukan orang biasa seperti kalian. Ada banyak hal yang harus kulakukan untuk duniaku sendiri. Aku peduli pada Tetsuya, dan karena itulah aku datang untuknya," balas Akashi.

"Tapi bisakah kau tidak meninggalkannya dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan seperti itu? Kau membuatnya terluka dan depresi! Kau lihat tadi? Itu kali pertama kau melihatnya, tapi kami telah melihat ia tumbang berkali-kali. Entah apa yang tidak beres, mungkin Midorima tahu." Ledakan Aomine sedikit mereda ketika tangan Kise mengelus pundaknya. Tapi apa yang membuatnya kesal, Akashi tidak mengubah raut sombong dan keras kepalanya.

"Hidup tidak selalu berjalan sesuai apa yang kau pikirkan, Aka-_chin_."

Dahi si merah sedikit berkedut._ 'Aka-chin'_? Panggilan aneh dari makhluk aneh berukuran raksasa itu sedikit mengganggunya.

"Aku sekelas dengan Kuro-_chin_. Hampir setiap hari anak-anak satu kelas mengejek dan mengolok-oloknya karena seharusnya omega yang sedang hamil itu harus didampingi alphanya, sementara Kuro-_chin _tidak dan tidak mau memberitahukan siapa alphanya, sehingga banyak rumor negatif yang bermunculan. Ia bahkan sempat nyaris dikeluarkan dari sekolah, tetapi kami membelanya. Kami sayang Kuro-_chin_. Aka-_chin _harusnya meminta maaf pada Kuro-_chin_."

Mendengar penuturan Murasakibara, Akashi mendengus. Kelihatan tidak peduli, namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, perasaan bersalah mulai menyeruak. Sejahat apakah ia? Ia hanya meninggalkan Kuroko selama 3 bulan, dan begitu banyak hal yang terlewatkan olehnya. Sadar tidak sadar, kepalan tangan Akashi mulai mengeras.

"Akashicchi..."

Panggilan aneh lain terdengar dari pemuda _bishie _berambut kuning. Akashi mendecakkan lidah tak suka.

"Kau benar-benar harus minta maaf pada Kurokocchi. Kau tahu kenapa perutnya masih datar padahal ini sudah bulan ketiga ia mengandung? Kurokocchi sangat tersiksa _ssu_! Ia tidak bisa menelan makanan apapun dan hal itu membuatku sedih _ssu_! Padahal ia selalu berkata ingin minum vanilla shake, tapi di akhir, ia pasti akan memuntahkannya! Akashicchi tidak bisa merasakan penderitaan itu kan? Jadi pokoknya, Akashicchi harus minta ma一"

_Z__raaat..._

_Trak!_

Kise bungkam ketika sebuah logam tajam melintasi depan matanya dan menancap ke tembok. Gunting merah itu masih sedikit beresonansi. Akashi menurunkan tangannya yang baru saja digunakan untuk melempar senjata pamungkas. Pemuda itu benci didikte.

"Hii..." Kise bersembunyi di balik badan Aomine yang ikut gemetar. Murasakibara nampak tidak peduli, merogoh kantung celananya dan melempar beberapa buah permen jeli ke dalam mulut. Nijimura memperhatikan kouhai barunya yang berjalan keluar dari gym dengan agak tergesa dan raut cemas yang begitu samar. Bibir sang senior menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Aku tidak yakin Kuroko akan memaafkannya semudah itu."

. . .

Birunya lazuardi mulai terkikis oleh rona merah yang ditorehkan senja ketika Akashi menatap dalam geming sebongkah wajah pucat yang tengah beristirahat dalam kedamaian. Menyaksikan wajah lelap yang damai itu membuat sang merah tersenyum miris. Seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah menyangka arogansinya berdampak buruk bagi dirinya sendiri. Betapa tidak, melihat omega-nya sakit membuatnya ikut merasakan sakit. Dirinya turut terluka.

Ia ingin meringankan dan menghilangkan semua kesedihan yang ada di dalam diri _mate_-nya. Ia ingin Kuroko bahagia dan juga sehat. Ia ingin Kuroko bisa memaafkannya dan... mencintainya sebagaimana ia telah jatuh cinta pada sosok bermanik biru yang membuatnya tak sanggup berpaling ke manapun.

Akashi berlutut di samping ranjang Kuroko, meraih tangan lemah dengan denyut nadi yang nyaris tak dapat dirasakan itu, dan mengecupnya lama.

"Tetsuya, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Kau tahu, untukku yang begitu absolut, aku baru pernah melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini seumur hidupku. Tapi untukmu, aku tersadar. Meski dengan segala keegoisan, aku mengaku salah. Maaf ini berasal dari hati, bukan permintaan maaf seenaknya yang kuberi padamu waktu itu. Aku ingin membuat Tetsuya bahagia dan dapat menerimaku sebagai alphamu. Sampai saat itu tiba dan seterusnya, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Akashi bangkit dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada paras rupawan sang omega yang begitu tenang. "Aku akan melakukan apapun asal, tetaplah berada di sisiku..."

Dan deklarasi itu ditutup dengan sebuah kecupan di bibir一niatnya. Belum sempat terlaksana, tirai yang menutupi birunya langit sudah keburu terbuka dan Kuroko sudah terlebih dahulu sigap menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Dipelototinya Akashi dengan tajam.

"Tch." Akashi mendecakkan lidah kecewa dan memundurkan wajah menjauh. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah ke belakang sementara Kuroko berusaha mendudukan diri di atas kasur yang dingin.

"Aku mendengar semua yang Akashi-_kun _katakan," ujar Kuroko datar.

Senyum manis bertengger di paras tampan yang sedikit berkilau dan lembab oleh respirasi. "Aku juga tahu kau sedang tidak benar-benar tertidur, Tetsuya."

Sudut dahi Kuroko berkedut. "Ucapanmu tidak bisa dipercaya."

"Tentu saja sangat bisa dipercaya."

"Akashi-_kun _hanya menginginkan tubuhku, tidak lebih."

"Kalau benar begitu aku hanya akan datang jika ingin menyetubuhimu saja. Aku datang karena aku ingin bersama terus dengan Tetsuya dan calon anak kita, menjaga kalian berdua."

Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit menghangat akibat kata-kata Akashi. Baru pernah kali ini ia mendengar sang pemilik _oddeye_ mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada yang terlalu lembut. Dan itu pertanda buruk, buruk sekali.

"Aku akan mati kelelahan jika kau terus menggangguku, Akashi-_kun_. Dan juga, aku tidak bisa begitu saja memaafkanmu."

Akashi masih tersenyum, walaupun ia sadar ada yang mengganjal dalam senyumannya. "Tak apa. Aku bisa menunggu maaf itu datang."

"Luka akan sembuh dengan mudah, tetapi bekasnya mungkin tak akan pernah bisa hilang. Meski aku telah memaafkanmu, bukan berarti kita bisa terus bersama, Akashi-_kun_."

Ini pertama kalinya Akashi berpikir keras atas hal yang telah dilakukannya. Dan ia menyesal. Kalimat demi kalimat yang dilayangkan Kuroko, dan wajah sendu itu seolah menamparnya berkali-kali.

Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tak mudah, tapi ia akan mencoba. Demi Kuroko, demi anak mereka, demi dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah. Jika sampai anak kita lahir dan Tetsuya masih belum memaafkanku, aku akan mengalah dan pergi ke tempat di mana Tetsuya tak akan pernah menemukanku lagi." Kuroko terlihat sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan Akashi. "Tapi jika Tetsuya ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku, aku hanya ingin satu hal. Tetaplah di sisiku selamanya."

Kuroko nyaris mengumpat ketika batinnya berpendapat bahwa senyuman Akashi kala itu terlihat lebih manis dari rentetan bias matahari senja di belakang sana. Sayangnya, jika hanya dengan senyuman dirinya bisa menang, Akashi salah besar.

"Ayo kita buat tanda perjanjian." Yang alpha mengangkat jari kelingking tangan kanannya ke depan wajah sang omega. Dengan ragu, lawannya ikut mengangkat jari kelingking miliknya一

"Sebelum itu aku juga ingin mengajukan permintaan. Selama aku belum mencintai Akashi-_kun_, Akashi-_kun _tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal yang buruk seperti..." Kalimatnya terhenti di udara. Kepalanya lalu menunduk, tak kuat untuk melanjutkan.

Tiba-tiba Akashi tertawa kecil dan menepuk kepala Kuroko pelan. Ia kemudian mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya erat dengan jari kelingking Kuroko. "Aku mengerti."

Si biru kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Antara heran dan kaget. Akashi yang arogan, egois, dan sok mutlak itu mau menuruti keinginannya? Sungguh? Ada yang aneh, namun paling tidak Kuroko dapat sedikit menarik nafas lega. Meski demikian, ia tak ingin berharap lebih pada Akashi. Asalkan Akashi tidak lagi menyakitinya secara langsung atau tidak langsung, itu sudah cukup.

"_Nee _Tetsuya, ini hampir malam. Kau tidak lapar? Mau makan apa? Kudengar orang hamil itu suka makan yang aneh-aneh?" tanya Akashi tiba-tiba. Fokusnya terarah pada abdomen Kuroko yang rata. Ada benarnya kata si rambut kuning tadi, untuk ukuran orang yang sedang mengandung selama 3 bulan, perut itu benar-benar terlihat tak ada bedanya dengan saat pertama kali Akashi menyentuh dan menandainya. Sebegitunya kah Kuroko tak mampu menelan makanan sama sekali?

Kuroko menggelengkan kepala sebagai respon atas tawaran Akashi. "Aku tidak ingin apa-apa." Sebagian mungkin benar jika Kuroko tidak ingin makan apa-apa, sebagiannya lagi karena Kuroko tipe yang tidak suka merepotkan orang lain. Meski yang sedang ia hadapi adalah ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya sekalipun.

Akashi beranjak dan duduk di samping Kuroko yang masih terlihat risih berdekatan dengannya. Siapa peduli? Alpha Akashi sedang berusaha mengambil langkah awal untuk lebih dekat dengan omega tercinta. "Tetsuya mau _vanilla shortcake_? Aku akan membelikannya untukmu."

Kecurigaan atas perlakuan tiba-tiba Akashi yang terasa abnormal itu segera lenyap dari pikiran kala kata 'vanilla' terproses jelas di otak, membuat wajah Kuroko berseri tanpa disadari olehnya. Akashi hendak tertawa karena gemas dan ingin mengecup tiap jengkal wajah manis di hadapan, tapi sekuat mungkin ia menahan diri. Tebakannya tidak pernah salah. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia melompat turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke pintu, sebelum kemudian berbalik hanya untuk melepas blazer seragamnya yang berwarna putih susu lalu menyematkannya pada tubuh Kuroko yang masih hanya memakai jersey tipis. Hembusan nafas Akashi begitu dekat menyapu permukaan dahi sang lawan hingga Kuroko secara paranoid mengira Akashi akan menempelkan bibir merah yang masih mengulum senyum itu ke dahinya.

"Supaya Tetsuya dan _aka-chan_ tidak kedinginan." Dengan satu tepukan lagi di kepala, sosok Akashi lantas terburu lenyap di balik pintu. Tertinggal di sana, Kuroko yang memeluk blazer Akashi dengan wajah merah padam. Jantungnya berdegup tidak wajar ketika feromon alpha tadi merasuk kuat ke dalam indra penciuman.

Perlakuan macam apa itu barusan? Dasar licik. Jika Akashi terus melakukannya, bisa-bisa Kuroko akan jatuh tanpa sadar. Sambil menggelengkan kepala, remaja itu melempar kasar blazer Akashi ke lantai dan menggantikannya dengan selimut yang ada untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang hangat bagai menguap.

Akashi pasti bersikap manis untuk dapat memiliki tubuhnya, itu saja. Akashi itu brengsek, dan Kuroko meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak akan jatuh semudah yang Akashi kira.

つづく

Akashi yang romantis itu... nggilani XD

_Chikoku na no ni, owaru mae ni, kotoshi no 4 gatsu wa marude AkaKuro no Hi to omou node..._

HAPPY AKAKURO WEEK/AKAKURO MONTH(?)

4月11日-4月15日/2015年4月

Jaa ne!


End file.
